Artemis Fowl and the Spell of the Raven
by RenegadeMustang
Summary: They say I am the incarnation of night itself. Born of darkness, a shadowed Immortal, my very name means Death. To be bested by a human child? Unthinkable. The Book will be mine. But what are these foreign emotions that now plague my very soul?
1. Prologue Night

(My first fic. Go easy on me, please? hopeful)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Prologue _

The winter outside Fowl Manor was harsh. Every inch of it lay covered by a blanket of dreary snow, so wet and white that it would be apt to describe it as a _sea_ of the wintry precipitation.

The wind was a wolf. Howling, it tore through the streets, icy fangs bared to bite any exposed skin and driving all creatures to seek shelter whether it be tree, burrow or manor. Inside a fire was lit, the orange light flickering on the snow, forming a glow in the darkness of the night.

With nary a light around the cold, lonely reaches of the black that cloaked the horizon should by all means be splattered with stars. The moon should be hanging low in the sky, an October harvest moon. And the snow, while a wondrous sight, would have caused much less consternation if it had come two months later.

Something was amiss- no, that hardly did this justice. Something was terribly wrong. A little snow and a mysterious absence of stars is hardly something to worry about, of course, but there was much more than that. The very _air _seemed to feel out of place, tainted and cold so that all the light and warmth seemed to be sucked out of it and you instead inhaled icy death that stilled your lungs and stooped your heart. Of course, a sense of bad karma had never stopped the infamous Artemis Fowl before. Not even the satanically frozen Arctic had deterred him from what he wanted.

There were very few things that would.

And one of them was lurking on the grounds outside Fowl Manor as we speak.

Cold golden eyes calmly surveyed the gloomy landscape. Two supernatural orbs, a wolf's eyes with the cunning of a vixen. Gleaming reflectively in the night and entrancingly slanted by the slightest margin made you ache to search them, to see what secrets lay behind those eyes.

Outlined ever so slightly in black and framed by femininely ivory, they might be the eyes of a gothic adolescent who deigned to get rather unusual contact lenses. Albeit, extremely real contact lenses. Only, perhaps, the mind of one such as Artemis Fowl might guess as to the true nature of the eyes' bearer.

Of course, this silent shadow was not one to reveal her persona so quickly. Especially when still assessing the situation.

She prowled around the edge of the manor, searching with those lupine eyes for a way in. A slip-up, a mistake, a folly. Mortals, humans most of all, were apt to display those. One of the many reasons why this ruthless night-wolf disliked associating with them unless she had a good reason. And at present she had a _very _good reason.

No! She lowered her head to scent the air delicately, raven hair swirled by the night wind. Baring her teeth, the powerful if young ghostly girl snarled viciously. This certainly was an intelligent human fledgling she was dealing with. A mere pup, young for even his own kind with their fleeting lives. That was fine.

So was she.

Checking that there indeed was no way in, the golden-eyed phantom drew back to the shadows. Not out of fear, to admit to fear would be nothing short of sacrilege. Nor to hide from the cameras, for no technologies would detect this darkly apparition save the innate ones. No, she retreated, if you can call it that, because she would wait. And watch.

"I will have that Book."

"And when I do, my Fowl adversary, you will rue the day you caught the eyes of the Immortals."

"You always were so naive."


	2. Encounters of a shady kind

Well, I'm updating!!!!! (You can all fall down in shock now)

Seriously though, I update faster with every review. I feel like I owe it to the readers like me sneaking onto the computer at three in the morning to see if the fic they like really was updated!!!!!! Thanks sooo much to all who reviewed, I know this isn't a very popular category on my muse has an evil sense of humor!!!!

Cyberspace: You will? Great! I hope you like it!!!!!

RaevenDawn: Yeah, and it's ARTY/MORTYX romance!!!!! Another hyper person!!!!!!

A werewolf? My friend, that idea was used up a long time ago. Too tame for my taste, although I see your line of reasoning. Nope, I just like wolves, and it's how I imagined her eyes to somewhat look like. One thing about my characters is they usually have strangely-colored eyes. Gold, violet, bloodred, etc. As for what she is? You'll just have to wait and see.......

Chapter 1 _An Encounter of the Shady Kind_

"I don't see anybody, Artemis."

Artemis Fowl frowned. His associate was supposed to have been here by now, and the impatience in Butler's voice was quite akin to his own. Though he'd never admit it, of course. The two were in a place not quite so far from the Manor yet far enough for it to be not quite on their home turf, so to speak. The irish boy sighed testily, looking around again at the scenery. This was not the fine grounds of Fowl Manor, nor was it even the quiet peacefulness of El Lobo Gruñido, Artemis's preferred eatery in town. In Las Noches the strangely dark black paint that coated the walls was chipped in several places and spiderwebs lay in the corners. The molding, however, seemed to be made of pure gold and several large paintings decorated the walls. Candles cast a flickering orange light throughout the room as well as a fire that roared in a brick fireplace near the front of the restaurant. The floor was made of polished black marble, and a strange indigo glow seemed to illuminate the very shadows(of which there were many)yet for the life of Artemis he could not locate its source. The shop was elegant and sophisticated yet as dark as the night itself.

_That's why I chose it, after all. It's quite like my own persona._

Artemis's head snapped to the side. "What?" Butler's hand slid reflexively towards a concealed taser in his "wallet". Seeing as there was no danger in sight, or any other living being in fact, the manservant looked at Artemis with confusion. "Are you okay, Artemis?" The dark-haired boy continued looking back over his shoulder, searching the restaurant with ice-blue eyes. "I am perfectly fine. I just thought I detected a voice in here." The bodyguard nodded, but his charge did not turn back around. He seemed....edgy. "Should I take a look, sir?"

Artemis shook his head. "No. I was merely mistaken." He turned back, despite the feeling of a calculating gaze on his back. A predatory gaze.

Artemis pushed it away and instead checked the rather expensive watch strapped to his forearm. Italian design, in fact. "My associate should have been here by now." Butler hesitated, then voiced the uneasiness that had been plaguing the pair since they walked in. "Why would they want to meet in here?" He glanced around. "It's a bit.....shady.....if you'll forgive the pun."

"Shady, but secluded."

A soft voice spoke from their right, and even Artemis jumped though he'd been expecting something along the lines of the surprise. To his surprise a girl his own age was leaning against the wall, arms folded as she watched from the shadows. At least.....she probably was his age. It seemed impossible to tell- golden eyes as malicious and ancient as a shade's calmly staring back from the body of a teenage girl, albeit a rather gracefully formed one to say the least. Artemis's own eyes widened slightly in surprise as she stepped forward and sat down in the third chair, as lithe and balanced as a black jaguar with eyes to match. "My apologies for my rather distasteful tardiness." Her lip curled slightly in displeasure. "I had to eliminate several....uninvited companions." Artemis recovered, ignoring the slightest hint of a smirk on his bodyguard's face. "Companions here for me, or for you?"

The girl smirked, eyes glinting with cool amusement.

"Here for me, but they would have undoubtably enjoyed slaying you for target practice. Teenage fledglings are not an extreme challenge for such opponents."

Artemis looked at her with some annoyance now. "Making you a....?"

The mysterious girl smiled a smile far colder than any of Butler's fang-baring grins.

"I will divulge that if I choose to."

Butler's demeanor grew considerably colder as he was reminded that none of his charge's contacts were confirmed to be absolutely safe. Teenage girl or not, underestimating such an obviously cunning mind was a gaping weakness, one as unneeded as the one that he was dubious of Artemis developing. Teenagers were teenagers after all, but mercenaries were still armed to the teeth and deadly to disregard as threats.

They would not the Spiro and Blunt of this vixen's enterprise.

Artemis, on the other hand, felt strangely pleased at the soft-spoken girl's ruthless intelligence. He'd never met someone his own age whom he'd ever come close to respecting, but there were firsts for everything. "I suppose you're here for a reason." He said cooly, not letting the slightest hint of a smile or any sign of emotion cross his face. The golden-eyed teenager brushed a strand of glossy raven hair from her face. "I wouldn't be wasting my time here if I didn't. Safety is an illusion that only lasts for so long."

Artemis nodded. "How much are you willing to give and what do you want?" Seeing the calculating hunger in her eyes he added hastily to his words. "You never gave a definite sum of currency, so I will need to know in order to determine how much you will get for it." As an afterthought he added "It would also be somewhat better for business if you told me your name."

Butler looked at Artemis in shock. First rule of trade- don't trade until you know the other person's name and you have some idea of their hand. What, was Artemis going mad?

The dark girl nodded, accepting the necessity. "Simply call me Mortyx."

Artemis didn't like the hair's breadth of hesitation before she stated her name. Hesitating before speaking a name usually means reluctance or falsity. "And your last name?" He pressed.

Mortyx surveyed him with calm golden eyes. "In all truth I have never had a last name, but seeing as dealing with those who expect one is in my requirements I simply go by Mortyx Kansei Asesino. Interpret it as you will. As for my offers, I can give plenty. Enough to at the very least give the Fowel family the status of richest Irish family for several centuries."

Artemis mused over the name. Killing Death Perfection. It certainly was a fitting mantra. Mortyx seemed the very image of the name- unearthly golden eyes, as elegant and seductive as the night itself. Glossy hair the color of ravens' wings that came down to about her shoulders, sleek with the slightest wave in it, sharpy contrasting flawless ivory skin and high cheekbones that cast a regal look to the girl. Her form was not the unrealistic anorexia of a supermodel but instead was slender and lithe, curved almost entrancingly but yet powerful and fitting to her graceful aura. She wore all black but it was not the grubby look of junior high goths. A black tank top with an expensive-looking black leather jacket and silken black pants that somehow seemed to be a second skin, accompanied by no ornaments but a golden chain bracelet on Mortyx's right wrist. Artemis suddenly felt out of place in the ethereal darkness of Las Noches. Mortyx belonged here, in the night. He didn't, as with Butler. The boy finally found his voice, ignoring a questioning look from the manservant whose fingertips were clearly reaching for his weapon.

"So you say. And what do you want for this immeasurable sum of wealth?"

Mortyx leaned closer, though not as close as Artemis would have liked despite his rationality. Her golden eyes glinted mysteriously as she softly replied, voice nearly a whisper.

"I know you have it, so don't bother denying what is already known.

"I want that Book you stole from the faeries."

Cliffie!!!!!!!! Whew.....I think I'll stop here while I can. Yeah, you can throw rotten veggies at me now for this. Yes, Mortyx's name is real though in a few different languages. Mortyx from the latin root _mort_, meaning death. Kansei, japanese meaning perfection, and Asesino which means "killer" to be literal. The names of the restaurants are in Spanish, which I can actually use without an online translation site!!!!! Amazing, huh? And RaevenDawn, I promise you all will be revealed next chapter! Well.....most. I confess that even I don't know some of this. Yeah, reassuring, huh? Even the author isn't sure of what it'll turn out to be like. I have a small question for everyone. Should I bring in Holly and everyone? I wasn't planning to, but she is my favorite character.........

-Okay, I need your opinions. Should Mortyx be on Artemis's side, or against him? I have two separate possible plotlines I could use. And RaevenDawn, my sincere apologies, I was wrong on one of the answers I gave you. Artemis has or hasn't beaten the mind-wipe, dpending on which plotline I choose. If Mortyx is on his side it's like I said before where it's not at the point of that book yet, but but if she isn't he got his memory back. Review and tell me which you'd like! (grins) Either way there will be romance, no fear. In addition, is Mortyx getting mary sue-ish? I'm not entirely positive what a mary sue is, but I know that they're completely perfect and invincible. Mortyx isn't, but she isn't humanafter alland maybe I'm making her seem a little too human. Tell me what you think!!!!!

R&R!!!!

-RenegadeMustang


	3. Dealings with Demons

I have SEVEN REVIEWS after the SECOND chappie!!!!!!! I don't BELIEVE IT!!!!!! XD Since you readers are so intrigued by what on earth Mortyx is, I'll put it in this chapter. If I get reviews saying that Mortyx should be on Artemis's side, well, I'll take down this chapter and put up a new one. Enough blabber from the peanut gallery here......on with the story!!!!!! (grins)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis fought to keep his face expressionless. "What book? I'm not quite positive on what you mean."

Mortyx's wolf-like eyes flashed with suppressed rage. "Did you not listen when I stated that I know, so pretending is futile?" She snarled poisonously.

Artemis shook his head, half to keep up the facade of misunderstanding and half to stop Butler from drawing the .22 concealed in his jacket. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Mortyx turned her venomous glare to Butler. "As for your manservant, tell him to keep his cool. Weaponry will have no use save blowing up the walls of Las Noches if it is mere physical projectiles, which I strongly suspect."

Butler's hand did not move from his weapon, and Artemis did not ask for it to. He nodded at Mortyx. "You are positively correct, Asesino. Weapons are useless. Butler far prefers to use the more innate attacks. An African elephant would be hard put to survive a fight with him, I doubt you would."

He expected for Mortyx to snarl a cold retort, for her golden eyes to grow even more piercing yet also tainted with a hint of fear. What he did not expect was for her to laugh as though he'd made a joke- and a particularly humorous one at that.

"Pardon me if I don't flee in terror." The girl smiled, eyes almost twinkling. "After my usual opponents I doubt your 'Butler' would be challenging enough to even call a fight between us practice." Artemis folded his arms, face as cold and expressionless as a stone statue. "If you know of the book then you'll know about trolls. Butler is quite possibly the only human ever to fight one and win."

Mortyx smiled sweetly. "Ah, so the fledgling's memory returns after its short vacation. And if you know of the Lower Elements then you'll know of the Dark Elements?" Artemis didn't respond, and his acquaintance's smirk turned to a cold smile that somehow didn't reach those mysteriously colored eyes of hers.

"The Book, Fowl. I want it. And I'm prepared to offer whatever you desire."

Butler watched on suspiciously. Something was....not right about this girl. His instincts were screaming, and as Madam Ko always said, trust your instincts. They should have been out of here a long time ago, settled this deal. Artemis was smarter than this and a regular shark when it came to business. It was almost as though he didn't want this to be settled.

"And pray tell why it is so important to you?" Artemis asked cooly. Mortyx's eyes flashed. "I see no reason for you to know that." She spat angrily. The raven-haired boy remained unfazed. "I don't think I'll be trading with you."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed with rage. "It's more than a generous offer, Fowl."

"I know."

"You'll never get this chance again."

Artemis nodded calmly. "I don't believe I will."

Mortyx leaned closer, so close that their faces nearly touched and a strand of raven hair lightly brushed against Artemis's cheek. Her voice lowered to a purring whisper. "It's not wise, fledgling, to deprive a demoness from what she seeks."

Artemis's eyes widened in shock, and Butler's jaw dropped. "You're a _demon?_" The repetition was stuttered slightly, and Artemis hoped it would be taken as pure surprise instead of resulting partly from the close proximity of the two adversaries. He was a Fowl- such emotions were nonexistent, especially during serious negotiations with demons.

Mortyx's eyes narrowed. "Demoness, Fowl. I'm female, in case it slipped past your detection."

It certainly hadn't, but he wasn't about to say so. "So, let me get this straight." Artemis said, folding his hands. "I'm supposed to give a powerful item of magic to a demon_ess,_ who will not explain what it is to be used for, and who so hungers for it that she is willing to give enough currency to buy a third-rate country in Africa?"

Mortyx's lip curled slightly in the barest hint of a snarl. "The results of not complying may be disastrous."

"Thank you, but no thank you." Artemis said firmly. Mortyx gazed back at him with a cold expression, not bothering to even try to appear civil. "Then leave, Fowl. But be aware- I will have that Book. At any price, any cost. Even if it means taking apart your manor stone by stone and slitting your throat in your sleep."

Artemis nodded curtly. "I'll remember that."

With a silent command to Butler, the manservant and his Principal stood and walked out of Las Noches into the bright and cheerful Ireland afternoon, so different from Las Noches. Artemis willed himself not to look back, not to appear weak or indecisive. It was a fatal mistake, one that could have saved him from his own folly. For had he looked back he would have seen a wolflike shadow watching him from inside Las Noches with icy bloodred eyes- one every inch as dark as the lupine-eyed demoness they left behind, and sharing the same desire. Neither Butler nor Artemis knew the peril that refusing Mortyx's offer would bring, the forces vying for the talisman that lay in their possession. The Dark Elements wanted that Book- and they would have it no matter what it took.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spooky? Vague, more likely. (grins) Yeah, I love cliffies. They certainly make for annoyed readers, but I still love em. RaevenDawn, now you know what Mortyx is- or do you? Heh, I'm evil and I know it. Lol, I'm still not entirely positive where this is going, but I do have the faintest sketches of a plot, have no fears! I apologize profusely for the complete lack of description in this chapter, I know I have too much dialogue but I'll make up for it in the next chappie. Again, am I making Mortyx too mary-sueish? (coughcough) Could someone tell me what a Mary Sue is, by the way? I've never really figured it out......

-RenegadeMustang


	4. Author's Note

All right, I know this is an author's note, but bear with me!

I just wanted to say thanks so much to the people who reviewed! This is my first story, and I didn't expect to have people like it very much, especially since it's in the relatively small(grr)Artemis Fowl category, and since I couldn't think of a good title or summary. And to clarify the obscure clue I gave RaevenDawn, Fenrir was a Norse demon, who was something of a giant wolf. I know, I was a little unfair with that one, but remember- Google will answer any question. I already have more reviews than I expected, especially for just THREE CHAPTERS!

(grin) I didn't think I was that good a writer. I still don't. Let me guess, you all just wanted to know what the heck Mortyx was and now I'm going to be reviewless, right? Fear not, my readers. There are still plenty of secrets to be explained.........

(coughbloodredeyescough)


	5. Reflections

I know...start throwing the rotten food, I haven't updated in ages! At any rate I'll try to make this pretty good.. Heh, this is going to be pretty fun to write but I'm completely awful at suspense of any kind, so some pointers would be nice for the next chapter. Pretty please?

Okay, replies. If I miss you feel free to flame me and tell me so.

ty-maica3: Lol, sorry I kept you waiting that long! Gets to Artemis's nerves? Not quite sure what you mean by that, but if it's what I infer then yeah. Thanks! I know, the beginning's the difficult part of a book. I'm glad you're satisfied!

neutralgal: Thanks for cluing me in on the Mary-Sue definition. I hope Mortyx isn't looking like one...I hope my late update won't stop you from reading this fic!

Rakyo: How come everyone else has great names like Rakyo or RaevenDawn:) You really think I'm good? Believe me, Mortyx isn't happy with Artemis, no way she's going to just leave him be...

Wow! It's nice to know there are READERS with the same interests at me who care to drop a review! (Coughs at any lurkers who haven't died of boredom)

RaevanDawn: The only reviewer who I haven't scared away for at least one chapter! XD Lol, the reviewers haven't said much about it...methinks I need better cliffies, ne?

Anyway, that's half a page of into. 00 Time to start the story, with one last question. How do you put in asterisks, line breaks, and all that? Even when I edit on site I can't get them to show up!

* * *

Artemis looked half-interestedly at his reflection in the intricately designed hall mirror, a priceless

artifact as with much of Fowl Manor's items. A tinge of amusement quirked the corners of his lips.

Perhaps Juliet's less-than-subtle implications of vampirism("You look pale, Artemis. Should I bring

some garlic next time and a pint of AB positive?")were indeed somewhat founded-not to say they

were credible, of course. The boy had never been fond of the sun and outdoor activities. After all,

who could imagine Artemis Fowl the third playing baseball in a summery field? At age five he had

been no different than now, albeit that he was not taken for a full-fledged vampire but for a child one.

Artemis's hair was a deep raven black that somehow always dangled several rebellious strands in

hisface and his skin was like light cream- ivory, if you'll pardon the overused cliche _(like glossy hair _

_the __color of ravens' wings that came down to about her shoulders, sleek with the slightest wave in _

_it.)_.Indeed his eyes were the only oasis of color on his face _(like someone else he'd met)._ A startling

blue as icy and frigid as the northern ice caps_(wolf eyes, gleaming, lupine and deep)_and as stoic as

the never-melting ice floes as well; his smile never seemed to reach those cold sapphire orbs_(neither _

_did hers- she was, after all, a demoness-)_

_**NO!**_

Artemis realized his hand had come up, poised to strike the mirror and send shattered shards flying.

Not in a fist but open-handed, so the sharp slivers of shining glass would bite savagely deep into soft

skin. The boy looked mutely at his hands in shock as though just seeing them for the first time. What

on earth?...why couldn't he just get those cold golden eyes out of his mind?

Yes, he knew it was

understandable that his thoughts would linger on her some- after all, how many demons-er,

demonesses, did you meet? Yet somehow Artemis did not think that it justified not saying a word

through dinner, pacing for well over an hour, not paying attention to a word of concerned inquiry

from Juliet and Butler, and nearly slamming his hand through a valuable mirror? It was a good thing

his parents were away at present, sorting out matters in Northern Russia. Artemis doubted his mother

would take kindly to his shattering one of the many authentic Fowl heirlooms from the 1800s. Why it

was still out in the hall he didn't know, but that was beside the point. There was _nothing _normal

about almost breaking a looking glass in a fit or rage because your reflection looks like a cunning and

conniving demoness, nor for every thought to be about glossy raven hair and a venomous feline

gaze...

"Did you really think that you could just ignore an encounter with the Night itself, Fowl?"

Artemis whirled around in surprise with unusually quick reflexes.

"Who said that?"

Pathetic cliches were the last of the enterpriser's worries, yet his cold snap was greeted with eerie

silence all the same. The only objects in sight besides spotless cream-white walls adorned with an

intricate pattern of fruit on the molding were a painting of one of his legendary ancestors, Romulus

Fowl, and a solid peach-colored marble pillar. Neither seemed particularly chatty today.

Artemis shook his head. Next you knew he'd be in the psychiatric ward at Saint Bartleby's wearing a

straitjacket ad screeching like a lunatic. Suicidal tendencies, responding to induced illusions of

voices, he may as well put himself on Prozac right now. Artemis carefully scoured the hall with

narrowed eyes one last time before turning and continuing down the hall with a curious sensation, as

though his heart was attempting to escape its prison in his chest through his throat.

A hazy figure, reflected in the mirror, silently watched him leave then slipped after him.

It glittered slightly in the dim room. Small, rectangular, a cover the color of slightly tarnished gold.

The Book. To be more accurate, Artemis Fowl's copy of the Book. The boy traced the arcane

symbols with one finger wordlessly, merely sitting against the wall and hugging the elvin creation to

him as though assuring himself it was still there. He knew there was no possible way it could be

stolen. It was protected by fairy technology as well as human. Yet there was something about

Mortyx's anger that had been almost...desperate. As though time were running out for her to get her

hands on the Book. Artemis knew that desperation often lent strength to an otherwise defeated foe,

the panic of it like a crackle of power that filled every crevice, every inch of the soul. And Mortyx

had wanted this Book more than any amount of wealth or anything else in the world. Who wouldn't?

This Book...this tiny four-inch book...was worth more to some than life itself. Wars had been waged,

lives had been taken, entire races were wiped out in the grapple of control for the small book that

held the secrets of life and magic, hate and love, and all in between. A feud of blood and betrayal that

had been raging for centuries. Those who desired the Book despised it for the same reasons, for the

tantalizing proverbial grapes just above their heads. So close, yet so far. Hate and love...opposites,

yet somehow so alike.

Artemis sat there thoughtfully for quite a while, clutching the book to his chest. In the darkness

another watched, as different from the Fowl heir as night and day, yet somehow sharing his thoughts.

Hatred and love, day and night. Where to draw the line between such anomalies? When to label one

as good, and one as evil? There were no such clear dividers. Only that one lonesome, wavering line,

blurred and broken in so many places.

* * *

Not much action, but I'm just setting up for the next chappie. A little foreshadowing to let you know that I'm still alive and I'll finish this story if it kills me! XD 

Yeah, I'm terrible at suspense and the like. Shoot me.

RenegadeMustang


	6. Death's Master

_Yes, I am updating_!

No, this is not your eyes playing tricks on you. Lol. I don't really have much to say except that I was going to abandon this story but I don't think I will, now. Thanks Maraina, I was actually going to before your reviews...and since I promised, here's replies:

Rakyo: xP Sorry this took so long, my inspiration died. As for Mortyx, this chapter's pretty much about explaining why she's after this book in the first place. Not completely, and I'm debating deleting it even as I write this reply, but I need to post something. Basically, it's Drayon who actually wants the book. Why? Hopefully I'll find a way to explain in the next chapter...heh.  
Lol, but those authors who do are apparently very _slow_ writers.

ttSerenity: Thanks! Believe it or not, I updated my other story, too...I think you're the only person who reads both!

RaevanDawn: 0.o Thanks, and NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU:)

ty-maica: Yeah...lol, I'll try to lay off on the cliffies in a bit, they're fun but I take forever to update. Which is not smart.

Rakyo: Wow, I think I have 2 reviews from you to reply to. As for the next chapter? (embarrassed) Not quite...but a little bit's getting sorted out. Humor? Lol, thanks! I think that's my sarcasm... So far 2 people have said I write good humor. Scary...

Maraina85: Are you kidding? I LOVE your story! T.T I can't believe you're not writing a sequel. You like Mortyx? Cool...

Mizamour: No problem, they're great! (kicks own poetry story) I like them better than mine...  
I think I'll take your advice on Holly, I've also never tried writing her before. (Neither Artemis, but that's not the point. XD) I like description but I'll try not to go overboard...and falling too fast for Arty? (smirk) That would just be OOC for her. Knowing her, Mortyx'll probably acknowledge it seconds before she's about to kill him. As for the Prozac? ...I'm not in med school, and it shows. X) I just put down the first thing that came to mind.  
Yeah, Hittomi's nice, isn't she? She reviewed my other story twice. I'd have stopped THIS story last chapter if not for your reviews specifically telling me not to, so I'd have to say that debt is repaid and then some!

Ookay, that was wayyyyy too long. XP I need to update faster.

* * *

"You failed to bring me the Book, little fledgling."

Mortyx stared down at the rugged grey stone beneath her feet, lip curling slightly as she choked back words that would have brought her death, swallowing them instead to feed the fire of hatred burning within her.

"Yes, Master Drayon."

Her voice was flat and cold, expressing no emotion, so different from the one she had spoken with to Artemis. The demoness feared perhaps three beings on this earth, mortal or Immortal, and she was face to face with one of them. The worst. The king of the devils himself never accepted failure, and there was no other word for returning empty-handed. The golden-eyed sorceress had heard Drayon's messengers before, after failure. Such screams could haunt her nightmares for weeks, though nobody knew just what was done save the messengers- the dead spare no secrets. The last screeches of dying demons seemed to be etched into this room, like old bloodstains that could never be washed away. The very _scent _of death hung in the air, heavy and cloying to Mortyx's keen sense- or maybe it was just psychological. Physical or not, whenever the sorceress had to enter this room her mouth instantly went dry and the memories of the tortured subjects made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. And yet...Mortyx would not meet the demon lord's eyes not out of submission, but because she didn't want him too see the defiant, disgusted glint in the golden orbs.

"You know that failure isn't a wise choice for you, Mortyx." That soft, icy voice never failed to send chills down her spine, but this time Mortyx felt strangely calm.

"Look at me."

It was not a request. Drayon reached out, grabbing her chin and forcing the demoness to stare him straight in the eye, detecting her discomfort and playing on it. Mortyx tried to appear meek and afraid as she gazed into Drayon's eyes, the color of blood with slitted pupils. The latter was easy, the former was not. Drayon's features were the same stunning ivory as hers, but harsher...the face of a murderer who felt no remorse. Mortyx did not recoil in surprise at the sight of the serpent-demon's eyes, though. The king of devils had no reason to preserve illusions of humanity in his own lair.

"You're fortunate, Mortyx." Drayon's tone was light, almost playful, and Mortyx immediately mistrusted it.

"I am?" She said carefully. Her face was inches from the other demon's, and Mortyx could feel his cool breath on her face and see the sharp fangs that would tears her to pieces at the slightest mistake.

"Of course you are. The Book is not destroyed yet, after all. There's still the copy that is in the mortal's possession, easy for the taking. It's still possible to redeem yourself."

The demon lightly ran one fingertip down Mortyx's side, seeing her eyes instantly flash with pain despite her stubborn refusal to cry out. After all, said side had been laid open with his blade the instant Drayon had found out his mercenary had returned without the prize. The demon smiled icily as he saw her fear.

"And if you don't?" His eyes bored into hers hypnotically. "Then I suppose you'd better slit your throat with your own katana before I get to you." Without warning Drayon flung Mortyx down onto the blood-splattered stone, who hissed as her shattered wrist took the shock of the fall.

"Go. And don't return until you have the Book. Have I made myself clear?"

Mortyx rose to her feet, expression cool as she tried to preserve what was left of her pride and calmness after the beating she'd taken. _Damn you, Drayon. _She thought silently.

The demon's red eyes narrowed slightly, silent for a second as he judged whether to punish the demonic girl further for her insolence. Mortyx hesitated, then took the opportunity despite her lack of enthusiasm at the prospect of turning her back to the cruelest creature she knew of. The daemoness started to walk away, but Drayon's voice called her back. "Oh, and Mortyx." The girl half-turned back, looking at the Immortal who could kill her with a mere thought and laugh over her corpse. Drayon smiled slightly, red eyes glittering with malice.

"Have your fun with the mortal whelp. Be creative about it. They die so easily, don't they?"

For a second he thought he saw a flash of disgusted anger in Mortyx's face, but then it was gone.

"I will, Master Drayon. Once I'm through with the pup his own mother won't recognize anything more than bloody pulp."

Then the demoness was gone, a flash of shadow as she slipped through the door.

_I cannot. I will not. I will steal the Book, but I will not torture. I am not you, Drayon._

* * *

0.o I might up the rating on this a little later...what is it now again? K? Yep, this will definitely be going up. 

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

(-RenegadeMustang)


End file.
